The Biochemistry Program at Dartmouth Medical School performs a critical role in the biomedical enterprise through training the next generation of physicians and scientists, advancing knowledge across multiple disciplines, and developing faculty leaders in their research areas and in service to the academic community. Program faculty members are major contributors to the basic science of atherosclerosis, oncogenesis, diabetes, prion disease, and cystic fibrosis. We attract, inspire, and nurture creative and highly successful scientists. In the last two decades, seven of our 11 tenured Biochemistry faculty have earned NIH MERIT awards and two have been elected to the National Academy of Sciences. We are a center of scientific excellence in Northern New England. The specific aim of this proposal is to resume our national search for an outstanding assistant professor of Biochemistry and to provide the resources, intellectual environment, and mentoring necessary for this faculty member to excel. We will conduct a broad search in collaboration with other centers of basic and translational science at Dartmouth to recruit the most promising candidates. As we have done for all our faculty in the past, we will mentor her/him to become an effective scientist, colleague, teacher, and trainer. We expect our new faculty recruit to collaborate with Dartmouth's centers, programs and physician scientists to advance discovery at the boundaries of disciplines, and we will encourage her/his professional development to assume responsible leadership roles in the biomedical enterprise.